Tough Love
by Toxic-Vengeance-Killjoy
Summary: When Antonio does something unforgivable, what will he do to get back the one he loves? What other problems will arise SPAMANO. No lemons. AU. A few OCs. I write stories, not summaries. Flames will be used to warm the relationship.


****A/N: Well, I apologize for grammar mistakes. For some reason, my brother's computer randomly deletes letters when I type them, but I always try to go back and fix them. Also, there is an OC. You have full permission to hate her as much as you wish. Well, review and stuff. Human names are used. Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. A quote used later on about moths and the moon does not belong to me! It belongs to the creators of Ubisoft and Assassin's Creed. I just wanted to use an Ezio Auditore quote. Sorry. ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. ****

Antonio and Lovino were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Antonio was silent as he looked at Romano.

"I can't eat when you're staring at me like that, bastard!" Lovino said, laying town the tomato he was eating.

Antonio frowned. "Sorry, Lovi.~ You're just so cute!" He reached his hand over to stroke Lovino's hair, but Lovino smacked it away like it was diseased.

A silence crossed the room. Lovino frowned and said, "I'm going to get a shower."

"Can I come?" The Spaniard gave a hopeful smile.

"No, I need time to myself, damn it! Why are you so damn clingy?" Lovino was being especially bitter today.

"Lovi? Are you upset that I called off our last dates because of work?" Antonio asked. Lovino blushed and shook his head. "So, that's it. You're upset about that. I'm sorry, Lovi, I-"

"Just leave me alone, bastard!" The bathroom door slammed shut and once inside, he turned on the shower and shed his clothes. Once the shower was warm, he climbed in and slid the curtain shut. He was happy to be alone.

He began to wash himself with a soapy rag. When he rinsed off, he gently shampooed off his hair, careful to wait until last to shampoo his curl. He rinsed off and got out. He was going to apologize to Antonio. He was half asleep when he was angry at him.

He wrapped himself in a towel and opened the door. He glanced in the living room to find he wasn't there. "Antonio?" He called out. There was no answer. He walked into their bedroom and got dressed. When he came out, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Antonio's number. It went straight to voicemail.

He frowned. Antonio had never walked out on anything, especially Lovino. He sighed a few hours passed, when his cell phone rang. He opened without looking and said, "Antonio, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry earlier. I...love you."

"Onhonhonhonh! You _do _have a heart!" The frenchman continued laughing.

"Screw you, Francis! What do you want?" He drummed his hands on the table.

"I have something for you! Come to the bar down the street!" Francis sounded drunk.

Lovino sighed. "I'll be down, bastard." He hung up and combed his hair and went out the door. Because he sucked at driving, they had taken his license, so he had to walk. He walked to the bar and pushed open the door.

When he got inside, he saw the _something_. It was not the frenchman with a gift. It was Antonio with a blonde. He had her pushed up against the bar wall. They were groping and kissing eachother. Lovino turned around to see other countries behind him, as well. They all saw what was happening inside.

"That's so un-awesome." Muttered Gilbert.

"Dude, that's not cool!" whispered America.

"That is distasteful, aru."

"I thought Antonio was Lovino's lover, da?" At that moment, he had realized that Francis called half of the neighborhood, and they were staring at him wide-eyed.

In Lovino's rage, he ran up to Antonio and ripped him off of the blonde. "LOVINO?", shrieked Antonio.

"You bastard! You're cheating on me? In a bar that is down the street? I can't fucking believe you!" He looked Antonio, who was shocked.

"I'm sorry Lovi! She came onto me!" At that moment, I smacked Antonio coldly.

"Hey, you can't smack him!" The blonde said. "Who in the hell do you think you are? Toni is my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend? Your?" He spun around to Antonio. "So, 'Toni', is this where you went when you had to work? Why would you do this?"

"Lovino, I-" Antonio was cut off by the blonde.

"Look, _Lovino_, I don't know who you think you are, but you have another thing coming if you're going to hit my boyfriend!" She slapped Lovino roughly on the cheek. He went in to hit her, but Antonio stood in front. You were so angry, you grabbed him and threw him to the side, as if he were a feather.

He went to hit the blonde, but he felt many different hands holding you back. "It is wrong to hit girls, aru!" The Chinese man exclaimed.

As they began to drag him out the door, he slipped free and ran to Antonio. "You're coming home and explaining more tonight, bastard, even if I have to drag your dead fucking corpse", he hissed, "You have an hour." That's all he could manage to say without several countries dragging him out.

They all looked at Lovino, expecting him to say something. Kiku was sitting in the corner, silently. "Kiku, could you, uh, give me a ride home?" He was the only half normal bastard here and he didn't talk. Lovino felt emotionally and physically drained. He nodded and they headed to his car.

They got inside the car and said nothing to each other until they were half-way home. "Lovino-Chan," he said, not glancing over, "are you okay?"

"Fucking lovely." That was the only conversation they had the entire ride. Lovino got out and, without thanking Kiku, ran in the house. He slammed the door, and as soon as it was closed, he let out a wail. He began to cry, and fell to the floor.

Never had he cried like this. Not once. He continued to cry until there were no tears left. He stood, still making awkward noises from crying. He walked up to the couch and collapsed onto it, to find more tears running down his cheeks. He cried himself to sleep.

**xXxXxXx **

He opened his eyes to see a Spanish man pacing the room. Romano slowly opened his eyes. Antonio noticed his red, puffy eyes. "Oh, Lovino." He said, coming a bit closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Kitty just came onto me! I swear!"

He reached a hand over, but Lovino smacked it away. "Well, I hope _Kitty_ has a nice time with you as you both fucking burn in hell."

"Are you asking me to leave?" Antonio cried.

Lovino sighed. "I'm not asking you anything, bastard. I'm _telling _you it's over." A tear rolled down Antonio's cheek. "You can stay, but that's only because I don't want you in the streets, where you'll probably get mugged or killed." Lovino was calmer now. He turned to leave when Antonio jumped up and grabbed his wrist. Lovino whipped around to face him. "What do you want?"

"Lovino Vargas, I love you with all of my heart, and you will always be my little tomato. I love you." He looked into Lovino's eyes. He saw sadness, hurt, anger, and many other emotions that were caused by him.

"Go give your love to Kitty", he hissed, looking directly at Antonio as he said it.

"Lovi, please!" Antonio pleaded.

Lovino ignored him and ripped his hand out of Antonio's grasp. He turned as he began walking back to the room. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved Antonio just as much as Antonio loved him. He paused and glanced back, and saw a heart-broken Antonio looking right back at him. He kept walking. He was getting what he deserved.

**Antonio's POV:**

Was Lovino really done with me? I didn't know what to do. Instead of staying home, I went out the door, unaware of where I was going.

"_Not knowing my life's purpose, I traveled like a moth to the moon."_

I frowned. It reminded me of my little Italian. Before I knew it, I was at the park. The one where I had met Kitty weeks ago. He frowned. He would do anything for Lovi.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He ripped out his phone and dialed Kitty's number. She answered on the first ring. "Toni! Are you okay? Do you want to meet?"

"No, I was calling to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you okay? That crazy gay guy didn't hurt you, did he?" Kitty could be so...I don't know a word for it.

"Kitty", I grinned, "Do me a favor and lose my number."

"W-What?" Kitty was not expecting to hear that.

"Kitty, I am in a happy relationship with Lovi. I realize that that makes me a 'crazy gay guy', but I don't care. Lovi is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not losing him over a girl like you." This was the first time I had ever broken up with someone.

"I don't need a dirty Spaniard like you, either!" She said clicking the end button. I laughed a bit. Lovi called me worse on a daily routine. Step one was done. Now, for step two.

xXxXxXx

After I had got roses, I walked into the house and stood in front of the bedroom door. I, then had a brilliant idea for my step-by-step plan.

My plan was simple, yet it was also intricate. I would get Lovi to love me again.

****A/N: I'm done. And I still had no idea why I wanted to put an Assassin's Creed quote in, so I did. You can flame about it, if you want. Flames will only be used to warm the relationship.**

**But, yeah, that's besides the point. Review it! **

**Love, **

**xJennaJolene.****


End file.
